A salvo
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Fue un encuentro extraño y circunstancias más extrañas aún, pero él le dijo que la mantendría en un lugar a salvo y lo cumplió, porque para Astoria no había lugar más a salvo que...


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues aquí se funcionaron dos ideas, aunque creo que aún haré uno más con la última idea que ya verán.  
**

**En fin, muchas gracia por todo su apoyo en todas las formas que me lo dejan saber :3**

**¡Un beso grandisimo y este capitulo va dedicados a todos los que me leen!**

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**A salvo...**

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, contemplando con nostalgia lo que había hecho. Porque todo aquello era su culpa, aunque los mortífagos no le dieran mucho crédito. Si él no hubiera arreglado ese maldito armario, si no hubiera dejado que los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts, si no hubiera permitido que mataran a Dumbledore. Si no hubiera sido por él jamás hubiera tomado el colegio, no habrían muerto maestros o estudiantes que por fortuna no conocía, pero ¿qué pasara cuando fuera algún conocido? ¿Que pasaría si se metían con sus amigos?

Dumbledore había hecho mención de aquello en sus últimos momentos: "Y debo admitir que me sorprende que Draco te haya invitado precisamente a ti a venir al colegio donde viven sus amigos..." le había dicho a Greyback. No, él no había pensando en eso, ni en nada. Por su mente jamás cruzó la idea de como terminaría todo, ni siquiera lo de los hermanos Carrow en el colegio, torturando a los alumnos...

—¡Ah! ¡Ya! —un grito de dolor sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos y por instinto levantó la vista y se topó con una escena que le provocó nauseas y rabia por igual.

Ahí a la mitad del pasillo, unos alumnos de Hufflepuff torturaban a una niña menor. ¿Qué los únicos malos eran los Slytherin? ¿Qué los demás solo eran victimas? ¡Mentira! Las artes oscuras y el poder corrompían a cualquiera que estuviera predispuesto. Las otras tres casas también tenían gente corrompida y aunque se negaran a aceptarlo, había mortífagos que habían pertenecido a Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, incluso a Gryffindor.

—¡Crucio! —bramó el rubio, casi sin pensar. ¿Y como pensar cuando una pequeña niña se retorcía de dolor en el suelo porque dos brutos barbajanes la estaban torturando? Imposible hacerlo, él sería lo que fuera, pero tenía limites y meterse con niñas indefensas era uno de esos limites.

—¿Pero qué demonios crees qué haces? —gritó el otro alumno que había dejado a la niña en paz para ver a su amigo que se retorcía por la maldición.—¿Malfoy...? —susurró y retrocedió asustado al notar de quien se trataba. Ya no era secreto para nada que el rubio era un mortífago a los servicios del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Te divierte meterte con niñas? —preguntó Draco con voz fría, manteniendo la varita firme pese a los gritos del tipo que estaba maldiciendo.

—Solo hacíamos lo que nos pidió la profesora Carrow —se defendió el chico, con una mueca de evidente horror. El rubio notó aquello y bajó la varita, pero se acercó para patear el rostro del chico que apenas pudo levantarse con ayuda de su amigo.

—Lárguense, o el que practicará maldiciones seré yo y lo haré con ustedes —amenazó y los Hufflepuff no tuvieron que escucharlo dos veces antes de alejarse lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron, como almas que lleva el diablo.

Draco sonrió de forma mordaz y luego volteó a ver a la niña que estaba hecha bolita en el suelo, temblando y llorando. Él se inclinó sobre ella y algo indesiso la movió un poco para que reaccionara.

—Me duele —gimoteó la niña que tenía el cabello castaño.

—Necesitas ir a la enfermería —informó el chico, haciendo ademán de querer cargarla, pero ella rodó un poco en el suelo para alejarse.

—No me toques —susurró temerosa, intentando levantarse por sus propios medios, aunque todo el cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—No puedes tú sola —la regañó Draco, algo molesto porque no lo dejaba ayudar. ¡Merlín! Así era la gente de cabeza dura, que no dejaban que alguien enmendara un poco sus errores, dejando que hiciera algo bueno por los demás. Seguramente se trataba de alguna orgullosa Gryffindor moralista y por defender la igualdad es que la loca de Carrow la había mandado a castigar.

—Au... —se quejó cuando por fin estuvo de pie, las piernas le temblaban, sentía como si me hubieran molido los huesos.

El rubio la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, apenas abriendo los labios para decirle lo tonta que era, pero se quedó estático al notar que la túnica de la chica llevaba el símbolo de la serpiente. Sintió que la sangre le hervía, como si por sus venas corriera fuego en lugar del vital liquido rojo. No debió de maldecir solo a uno de esos barbajanes, debió de matarlos a los dos. ¿Pero como se atrevían a lastimar a una Slytherin?

Pese a la negativa de la chica, la tomó en brazos y la cargó de lo más natural, intentando no causarle más daño. Ella rezongó un poco, pero en vista de que no estaba en condiciones para ponerse sus moños, se dejó cargar a la enfermería.

—¿Como te llamas? —preguntó Draco, mirando a la pequeña de reojo, intentando reconocerla, finalmente era de Slytherin, pero los mechones castaños que se pegaban a su cara le impedían identificar bien el rostro.

—Astoria Greengrass —respondió la pequeña, mirando por primera vez a los ojos al chico que la había salvado. Sus mejillas se tintaron, pero no se notó, lo que si se notó fue la descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada vertebra de su espina dorsal, haciéndola temblar.— Tú eres Draco Malfoy —murmuró como si acaba de hacer un gran descubrimiento. Miró por una fracción de segundos esos gélidos ojos grises y bajó la mirada con cierta mezcla de vergüenza y temor.

—Sí y no te voy a hacer nada —aclaró con algo de molestia ante la actitud de esa niña. No le sorprendía. No era la primera vez que alguien demostraba su temor o incomodidad ante su presencia. Incluso Pansy había cambiado su empalagosa admiración por horror cuando había visto su marca tenebrosa. No, ser mortífago no tenía nada de gloría como hubiera creído tiempo atrás. Lo único que se tenía era respeto inspirado por el miedo.

Llegaron a la enfermería y al entrar, notaron lo que el lugar estaba repleto de heridos, sobre todo chicos de primero, con los que a los Carrow les gustaba experimentar. Draco carraspeó para llamar la atención de la enfermera y con una cara angustiada, Popy Pompfrey se acercó a ellos.

—Lo siento, querida —habló la mujer, mirando a Astoria e ignorando a Draco.— Todo el lugar está repleto, quizás mañana, cuando trasladen a varios a San Mungo... —dijo con aflicción y algo de cansancio.

—Aquí no sirven para nada —masculló el rubio, chasqueando la lengua de forma despectiva, saliendo del lugar antes de que cualquier de las dos mujeres pudiera decir media palabras. El chico se fue caminando aún con Astoria en brazos.

—Ya puedo caminar —dijo la castaña cuando andaban por los pasillos y varias miradas se posaron en ellos. No, no era normal, ni antes y mucho menos ahora, ver a Draco caminando con una niña en brazos.

—Estás débil, no podías dar ni más de tres pasos —la regañó, sosteniéndola con firmeza, no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera tirarse al piso.

Ella volteó a verlo y arrugó su naricita, una pequeña nariz de botón que se le hizo muy familiar, pero no le dio importancia pues finalmente seguro era porque la había visto en alguna ocasión en la sala común.

—¿A donde vamos? —indagó Astoria al cabo de unos segundos de andar caminando.

—A donde estarás segura y a salvo —aseguró él.— Al menos mientras te recuperas y yo hablo con los Carrow —añadió cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo primero que había dicho sonaba demasiado ridículo, como sacado de una novela rosa e esas que leía Pansy.

—¿Donde es eso? —preguntó curiosa, volteando a ver al rubio, quien sonrió con arrogancia aunque no volteó a ver a la niña.

—A mi lado —volvió a decir sin pensar y después de morderse la lengua y preguntarse mentalmente por qué había dicho eso, volvió a hablar:— Me refiero a que en mi habitación nadie te molestara, solo por si a los Carrow se les ocurre buscarte —aclaró.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, con las mejillas tintadas de rojo.— ¿Podrías avisar a mi hermana? —pidió.

—¿Quién es tu hermana? —cuestionó, mirándola de forma fugaz.

—Daphne Greengrass —respondió la castaña.

—Está bien —aceptó el chico, entrando por un pasillo solo onde al final había un enorme cuadro con un dragón verde que dormía sobre una mañana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Astoria, mirando el cuadro.

—¿Por qué que? —dijo, deteniéndose frente al cuadro y enarcando una ceja.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —quiso saber, volteando a ver a Draco con curiosidad, un poco más entrada en confianza y sin tanto miedo ante la presencia del mortífago que desde mucho antes de lo que había pasado, ella le tenía cierto respeto y temor al príncipe de Slytherin.

—No lo sé —admitió.— Solo sé que es lo correcto —sentenció el rubio, antes de carraspear y decir:— Eternelle gloire —declaró y el dragón volteó a verlo para luego gruñir y echarse a volar, provocando que el retrato se abriera y ambos entraron a la habitación...

El rubio entró, cargando a la castaña con delicadeza. Los dos sonrieron y se dieron un beso fugaz. Astoria vestía un largo vestido blanco, un velo trasparente que cubría su larga cabellera caoba, un brillante anillo en su dedo y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro ya más maduro. Draco vestía un traje negro muy formal, sonreía también de forma esplendida y en su mano brillaba un anillo muy parecido al de la mujer.

—¿Y qué tal te parece tu nueva habitación, señora Malfoy? —preguntó el joven de 20 años.

—Cualquier lugar me parece bien —respondió ella, mirándolo con todo su amor.— Siempre y cuando esté a tu lado —añadió, volviéndolo a besar.

—Te dije que estarías segura y a salvo a mi lado —dijo el rubio, sonriendo y entrando más en la habitación, cerrando con una patada la puerta detrás de él.

—Y jamás dudé de ti —aseguró ella, riendo un poco cuando Draco la acostó en la cama matrimonial.

—Mentirosa —acuso, riendo un poco.— Cuando te acosté en mi cama aquella vez, jurabas que te iba a abusar —se burló, dejándose jalar por ella, para caer en la cama sobre el delicado cuerpo de Astoria.

—Hoy lo puedes hacer con toda libertad —le susurró traviesa.

—Si tú quieres no es abuso —aclaró él, siguiendo el juego de la joven castaña.— Y estoy casi seguro de que en ese tiempo querías —añadió burlón.

—¡Draco! —le regañó su esposa, poniéndose colorada.— Tenía quince años y estaba toda lastimada —se defendió.

—Pero también estabas extasiada de que te metiera a mi cama —volvió a molestar y rió ante el puchero que hizo su mujer. La besó en los labios varias veces, hasta que la mueca de la chica se suavizó. Él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me alegra tanto que anduvieras ese día por ese pasillo —murmuró con nostalgia.

—Y no sabes cuanto me alegra haberte salvado —contestó él con voz baja.— No sé que hubiera sido de mí si no te hubiera encontrado, si no te hubiera tenido a mi lado en esos momentos —añadió, acariciando el rostro aún algo aniñado.— Quizás no hubiera salido vivo si no hubiera sabido que esa noche cuando el castillo se caía en pedazos tú estabas ahí en mi cuarto, indefensa.

Astoria sonrió, también recordando ese día. La batalla había caído casi sin que se dieran cuenta, ellos ahí en la habitación de Draco, cuando Crabbe y Golye había aparecido para decir todo lo que pasaba. Él se había ido a ver lo que ocurría y después de algunas horas había regresado, golpeado, sangrando y murmurando algo de la muerte de Vincent. Aunque aún así la había abrazado fuerte, susurrándole que todo iba a terminar pronto y que todo estaría bien.

—Cumpliste tu palabra, no pude estar más a salvo —sentenció ella, dándole un beso lento y dulce.— Y sé que lo estaré siempre, porque no hay lugar más seguro que a tu lado...

* * *

******¿Qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? ****Ya saben, acepto de todo :3**

**********La idea emm, se mezcló, primero solo era lo de Draco encontrado a Astoria y así, pero luego me vi Charmed y no olvido esas palabras entre Phoebe y Cole, cuando él le dice a ella que el lugar más seguro es a su lado y ella descubre a un demonio que intenta engañarlas haciéndose pasar por Cole... bueno en fin, quien haya visto Charmed sabe de que hablo.**

**********Y asdasd esa ultima idea sigue en mi cabeza, a ver que se me ocurre con eso o con otra idea que incluye mucha lluvia y besos xP**

**********¡Espero que les gustara! Y nuevamente, muchas gracias, me siento muy feliz y afortunada de recibir tanto apoyo de su parte, porque no solo no pensé que sería tan bien aceptada por ustedes, sino que no daba ni medio Knuts por haber escogido una pareja que no es tan popular.**

**********¡Por eso, muchas gracias! ¡Un beso enorme! Y tened en cuenta que aquí estoy para lo que se les ofrezca ^^**


End file.
